High school and escaping pain
by gracetheordinary
Summary: A young Raven in high school trying to get her bearings. Will she crack under pressure or will a certain Jason help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything. So don't be surprised or amazed, just a normal ish person. So lets not excpect anything to exceptional from the girl with a South Park image as her screensaver. Let's begin.**

 **Notes: this takes place in highschool, RedX is Jason Dash. Raven looks different: she has dark skin, purple/black hair, electric blue eyes and is kind of a hood kid I think it would fit. The characters might have weird personalities, don't kill me!**

 **Raven pov.**

 _Beep beep beep_

Really, why must school start and 7:30 in the morning. It inhuman, its stupid! Why do I have to get up at, wait, 6 a freaking clock. Whatever.

"Rae! Get up! We got school!" Screamed Jennifer, her best friend and fellow orphan. They both lived in Hathaway Orphanage, they both lived with it fine.

"I'm comin'" I yelled down the stairs. I walked over to the small dresser where all my clothes were. I grabbed a light blue t-shirt, a pair of black ripped jeans, and my favorite black belt. I also grabbed my old combat boots, my chains, and my hand me down, beat up brown leather jacket. I ran down the steep stairs to the bathroom and found Karen already there putting her hair into two buns.

"Hey Rae, how you doing?" Said little Melvin from the bottom of the stairs. She looked innocent as always with two blond pigtails and light pink skirt. I soon heard thumps and saw Timmy and Teether rushing down the stairs both in matching shorts and t-shirts. I walked over to the mirror once Karen was done, I put my hair in my snap back hat and brushed my teeth. I walked into the kitchen to see Azar, our legal guardian, cooking eggs. I walked over to my tea kettle and started to boil my water.

"Rae!" I heard Jennifer yell from the other room. I walk over and see her being tackled by the little kids. I, being the by default babysitter, I pull them off and sent them off to the kitchen. I walked back to my tea and took a quick sip as I watched the mess of kids eat their food. When they where finished I walked to the driveway. I got into my old, cheap Chevrolet Silverado, I honked to horn and saw Jennifer and Karen walk out first. They looked at me annoyed and I just laughed. Karen got in the front and Jennifer sat in the back.

Then with a screech the little kid ran out and jumped into the back with Jennifer, Timmy sat on her lap and Melvin and Teether got their own seats. I double check their seat belts and pulled out of the driveway. I started to drive toward the elementary school and pulled into a open slot. They filled out and just left me with Karen and Jennifer.

"So Rae, since its the new year and all, are you gonna start dating?" Asked Karen. She only asked because some of are friend where dating and I had a lot of guys pinning after me.

"You know I don't want to date, why would I start now?" I asked as if it was a normal topic. We had a mutual agreement that since my nasty break up that left my emotionally ruined, that we wouldn't bring it up but here it was.

"Rae, he was a dick. You need to find someone who loves you more than any thing" Karen stated "He was and still is a sleaze. He didn't deserve you and he deserved what he got. She is referencing how after the break up he got hooked on heroin and got throw in jail. He had got out in the middle of the summer though and would be back to bug me.

"Well we're here we will talk about this later we have class soon." I said quickly pushing them out of my car and getting out myself. I locked it and rushed in to school. I got to my locker and quickly pulled the right books out. I tried to get to class without interruptions but alas the fates didn't like me so I ran into the pain-in-my-ass Adonis Jones.

"Hey Rae Rae, bit clumsy today are we." He said as he tried to wrap a arm around my shoulders. I pushed it away and rushed down the hallway to home room. I got there after a lot of stares and murmurs and rushed in to see who I got in my first class. To my surprise I had Wally West, one of my best friends and Jennifer's crush, in homeroom. I sat down next to him as he finally noticed my presence.

"Hey Rae, how's it going?" He asked happily.

"Fine what about you?" I asked politely

"I'm good I was ju-" he didn't get to finish because someone stormed into the class and shouted,

"Rachel Fucking Roth, get your ass down here!" Screamed the one and only Kitten Moth. I have no idea why she hates me but the feeling is mutual from the annoyingness she shows on a daily basis.

"Nah, I'm good." I said as I slupped in my chair I pulled on my sunglasses and put my headphones in. ATleins by Outkast started to play instantly.

"Go figure the hood rat would ignore the most popular and beautiful girl in the school." She said smugly. I stood up angrily and ripped out my headphones. You could call me most things but you dont insult my position and location in society, ever.

"What did you call me?" I asked eerily calmly, too calmly. I clenched my fists knowing the answer, now I might not be keen on violence but I know how to hold me own in a fight.

"Hood. rat. Ohh wait you probobly couldn't hear me over the sound of your chains, did your family abandon you really or is this all for show because I'm pretty sure your a fraud. Your family is also fake as hell." she said sickeningly smugly. I handed Wally my chains and hat and took off my jacket. No body insulted my family and got away with it

"Hey pussy cat you really want a fight?" I asked utterly pissed off.

"Come at me. Bitch." She said loudly. I was about to kick her skinny blond ass. I jumped at her and started swinging. I was quickly pulled off by someone and smirked at the damage I had done. She had a bloody lip and a swollen eye while a was perfectly fine. No teachers had even saw it but I expected kitten not to spill because she just doesn't like the teachers as much as me.

"Wow, you pack quite the punch sweatheart." I turned around and saw Jason dash, or the flirt and leading swimmer, looking at me.

"So, what's it to you?" I asked as I walked back to my seat. I grabbed my hat, jacket, and chains and pulled on the jacket. I didn't feel like flying my heritage colors anymore so I stuck the hat and chains back in my bag.

"Just surprised. What set you off?" He asked as he sat next to me. I glared at him, I really didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

"She insulted my family." I said blatantly. I saw a scrawny blond boy walk in and waved to him, it was Garfield Logan. Better known as bb, shorts for beastboy which was from his love of animals.

"Hey Rae, hey Wally. Who's this?" BB asked indicating Jason.

"Jason Dash, Sweatheart here knows me." He said smugly knowing I hated the nickname.

"Shut up, Mods here." I grumbled finally noticing the red headed British teacher.

 **-(lunch period, all kids have this)-**

I stood in the line for my lunch, I grabbed the cheapest stuff and paid quickly with my pocket change. I felt someone staring at me and turned around. I noticed someone that I really wish I hadn't.

"Mark." I said curtly.

"Rachel, don't you remember me? Why such a curt response?" He said in a voice as soft as silk. It would sound great to most girls but made me sick to my stomach whenever I heard it.

"You know why." I said as I walked away towards the table with my friends on it. I saw Dick, Victor, BB, Tara, Jennifer, Karen, Roy, and Kori. I sat down next to my sisters **(2)** and started to eat. I then picked up on a conversation behind me that started to really make me pissed again.

"It's Rachel. How is that hood rat allowed to go here anyway? She is such a dirt bag. She should just go to jail now and save us all the trouble of waiting. Now I really was getting sick. I quickly stood up and walked over to the trash can. I threw away the reminence of my meal that was almost nothing at all and walked out. I walked to the library where I sat down with a poetry book to take my mind off things. It funny really, everyone assumes that I am stupid or just plain fucked up but I am really not stupid, I honestly love reading and being in school. It proves that I can be somewhere more than just the auto shop that I work at.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Said a quiet voice that was distinctly male. I looked up to see Jason standing there leaning against a bookshelf. He looked genuinely surprised to see me.

"Well morning then. Do you need something?" I asked quietly while receiving glares from the librarian.

"Good, just came here to take a nap but found something more interesting." She said cooly.

"The cheerleaders are practicing out on the track, not here." I said absentmindedly while reading the next line of poetry. I heard a deep cheery laugh and I looked up to see Jason laughing with a hand over his mouth. He slowly stopped and smirked at me. He shook his head then sat down in the chair next to me. I glared at him as he 'stretched' meaning he tried to put his arm around my shoulders. I caught it and pushed it back towards him. I then stood up and walked out of the library. I heard him follow me but ignored it. The lunch period was almost over so I headed to my locker to grab my stuff for advanced algebra.

"Well if it isn't the pretty bird." Sneered the obnoxious voice of Adonis, I ignored it and walked a little quicker. I heard a snap and felt a sticky tape like substance on my arms. I immediately kicked the person who put it there out of pure instinct. I looked back to see a group of kitten followers and a couple of guys I had turned down all surrounding me. I backed up but felt the wall. I saw them part and a bruised Kitten walk through.

"So hood rat, now that your outnumbered what are you going to do? I know you don't have any family and your friends don't care about you so I ask, who are going to call." She said in her annoyingly high pitched voice. That sounded worse than nails on a chalkboard. I shrugged and went into a fighting stance. Everyone except Kitten started to advance and I went into attack mode I threw punches and kicks but there where to many and I finally got tied up.

One hoisted me onto his shoulder and walked down the hallway into the gym hall. He turned into the pool area and stopped. I saw a piece of cloth and then someone poured what I could only assume was chloroform from the intense smell. They pressed it to my nose and I slowly drifted out of conciseness. I felt mysel falling into a very wet abyss. Only to finally be out cold.

 **Thank you for reading! I really like the idea for this story so please review! I hope to add quite a few more chapters and make this a good one. So any kind of review is welcomed and encouraged. Thank you.**

 **1\. Any time I say "the kids" I am referring to Melvin, Timmy, and Teether.**

 **2\. They are Jennifer and Karen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own teen titans boohoo, oh well. This story is hopefully going to start the romance let's just hope. Also people don't seem to see this, flames are extremely accepted I really need some honestly. So go ahead just make it justifiable. Let's goooo.**

 **RedX's pov.**

I really was starting to question my sanity when I walked into the pool room in my suit to see some of kittens goons there. I know they don't swim, they are all stupid football players with eyes only for her money and ass. I was about to walk into the locker room for my stuff when I saw a chain float to the top of the pool. Wait, why would there be chains in the pool. I have seen some dirty and disgusting things in that pool but never chains.

No one on the team wears chains, they all are really high class people with fancy and expensive clothes that probably are worth more than my life. I only know one person who wears chains and I don't think she swims.

"Sunshine?" I was answered with nothing as I walked over to the pool. I looked down and stepped back in shock. I saw dark purplish black hair flow. Its Rae!

I jumped into the pool in my clothes and swam as fast as I could to the bottom. I quickly grabbed her and brought her to the surface. I put her on the side of the pool and took the duck tape off her mouth. I quickly realized she wasn't breathing. I started chest compressions and then began mouth to mouth. After about one minut of that she slowly coughed up all the water that had managed to get under the duck tape. She sat up and looked at me in pure thanks.

"Thank you." She said sincerely in her raspy voice. She tried to stand but fell due to the duck tape still around her legs. I caught her and set her down on the nearest bench. I tried to pry it off but I couldn't.

"Sorry Sunshine, I got to carry you down to the locker room." I said sheepishly, she only nodded and sat up. I smirked and picked her up bridal style, she was amazingly light. She grunted but didn't try to move away. I only smirked larger when she huffed about being picked up. Once I made it to the locker room I realized she probobly shouldn't see some of the things that where in there, specifically the other flirts that would probobly try to score if possible.

"Sunshine, you should probably look away the guys might take the staring as a invitation." I stated as I stared at her. She is so beautiful, I'm surprised she isn't taken. Nah, she probobly is and is just not broadcasting it. She looked away from the door which only allowed her to look at my chest which I didn't mind. She started to slightly blush. It was adorable. She just closed her eyes as I started to walk to my locker.

"Hey Jason, who's the little lady?" Asked the second best swimmer on the team, Garth or Aqualad. I adjusted her so he couldn't see her, I knew he had a major crush on her since she first talked to him. I walked a little faster, I never really thought about how far my locker is from the door before.

"Hey Jason. Is this a new one?" Asked Hot Spot. He looked at Sunshine with amazement realizing who she was. He blushed realizing he was only wearing a towel. It turns out he also has a crush on Sunshine.

"Who's that?" Asked a annoying voice of my ultimate competator, Richard Grayson. He had quite a few girls after him because of his money and the fact he is the basketball team captain. I would hope he didn't like Rae, he had Kori something or other. The queen cheerleader. He just needs to leave my Rae alone. My Rae? Since when is Sunshine mine?

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked, he quickly ran over and moved her to look at him, she had her eyes closed still.

"Tell me you aren't just wearing a towel and I'll look at you." She said irritably. He blushed because he was, only in a towel.

"No but that is obviously you. Why is Jason Dash holding you.? Why are you both wet? Are you okay, you look pale? Did he do something?" He asked quickly. She took on a annoyed look as he finished. She had opened her eyes but looked at someone else's locker.

"Because, water, yes I'm fine, no." She said answering his questions, I smirked at her obvious sarcasm.

"Don't worry wonderboy, she's fine." I said smugly. He just glared at me and tried to lift rae away from me.

"Why are you carrying her?" He asked again. I pulled Sunshine further into my arms and started to walk away. Richard watched in amazement as I walked away with Rae willingly in my arms. It felt great to have her resting in my arms. She felt warm and soft, even though she was wet. I looked down and realized neither of us could go through the last period with our clothes soaked. I shook my head and set her down on the bench near my locker. The second she was out of my arms I missed the warmth of her.

"27, 45, 67" I said aloud as I unlocked my locker. I had to push through tons of crap to reach them but I soon found a pair of scissors. I turned around to find Rae clawing at the duck tape on her arms. She had a look of slight irritation and discomfort on her precious features.

"Do you want help?" I asked. She looked up in surprise and slowly, grudgingly nodded. I cut through the duck tape on her arms first. She snatched the scissors from my hands and quickly snapped the duck tape off her feet. The second it was off she jumped up, but she quickly stubbled from being off her feet for so long. I grabbed her before she fell and set her back down.

"I can walk." She said irritably. Sunshine really is cute when she is mad.

"No you can't." I said laughingly. I walked back over to my locker and grabbed a extra pair of shorts and a shirt, I turned around and handed her it. She raised a small eyebrow at this but didn't object. She nosed a circular motion with her hand indications I turn around, I turned. I watched from my peripheral but all I saw was a smooth back and unbelievably round ass. I stopped looking because I felt like a stalker.

"You done yet or do you need help?" I said in a overly cocky voice to mask my liking of her. I felt her slap the back of my head.

"Do you have to be a ass?" She asked. I turned around and sucked in a deep breath of air, she was even more beautiful. The shorts were way to big so they hung loosely on her waist, and the t-shirt was obviously old because it clung to her every curve. I felt my eyes widden. Then I saw the red markings on her arms and legs along with some cuts.

"Who did this?" I asked with seething rage obvious in my voice.

"I'm not telling you." She said carefully. It was obvious she wanted to but she wouldn't.

"Who did it?" I asked again even more quietly as I took a step toward her. She took a equal step back. It was then I realized just how much larger and stronger that I was compared to her. She was thin with deep skin almost like a carmel color, she had dark hair and deep electric blue eyes. She is utterly beautiful. She was at least a foot shorter than me which meant I towered over her.

"It was more of a payback deal." She said sheepishly. It looked like she was self conscious under my stare, why?

"Okay, well since school is almost over by now, how about I drive you home?" I asked, but she instantly seemed to be stricken with fear. She flinched and looked away.

"No, its fine I have to drive my family home." She said hesitantly as if it was a secret.

"I'll drive them home to, it's not a big deal." I said nonchalantly. She really didn't want me to see her family or house.

"Jason just leave it be, I'll drive myself and family home. See ya tomorrow." She said quietly and walked off. I decided that I really need to see what she was hiding so I followed her from behind. She eventually walked out the doors and found two other girls waiting for her. They don't look alike, are they really family?

While Rachel had dark hair light eyes and naturally tanned skin. One of the girls had pale skin with blond hair that's tinted pink, she also had pink eyes. The other girl had dark brown skin, light brown eyes, and deep black hair. They couldn't be related. The three girls walked to a beat up and scratched truck. Rae climbs into the front seat and the other two take the back. They are about to pull out so I run to my car. It's a red Ford Mustang, it's something that makes me feel wild. I rush to follow them.

Soon I see them take a right onto a school road. Why would they be going to a elementary school? I see her park in the line for pick up. Three little kids, two blonds one redhead, jump into the car and she pulls out. Why does she have so many people in her car, is she carpooling with friends because they all don't look related.

She turns left into a neighborhood that is the definition of ghetto, there is graffiti everywhere and some thugs even walk up to the car. What surprises me is they talk for a second and she steps out of the car, I am about to say something but I see her walk up to the guy and she pulls up her shirt and turns around. I don't get a good look at what she does but she walks off and they let her through.

I follow for a little longer but then she pulls into the driveway of a old small beat up looking house. I look at the front of the house and see a sign, it reads

 _Hathaway Orphanage_

That's why she didn't want me here. She's a orphan. I leave feeling guilty for intruding and thinking about asking about her back in the morning.

 **Thank you for reading! I would really like some reviews for this story because I don't know where it's going. So any kind of review is excepted flame, encouragement, and ideas. Please read and more reviews the faster I post.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I own nothing! And if you thought I did that's honestly sad. Now this will probably end up being crap, I don't know. So read and review. The more reviews the more I post.**

 **Ravens POV.**

When I got home from the day at school I knew something was wrong. It was too quiet. I pushed everyone back out the door and back to the car. I had experience with bad situations and I knew that this isn't something I want my family in. I quickly grab my colt 45. And walk back into the house. I hear footsteps and I hide behind the door way.

"Rachel, it's me. Trigon, you need to come out and we can talk. I think you misunderstand why I look for you." She said in a deceiving tone, or what would be one if I didn't know his lies. I quickly locate the nearest exit, my luck, I'm right next to a window. I quickly unlatch it and jump out. Quickly, I run to my car and push everyone in.

"Jennifer do you have your phone?" I ask as I put the car in reverse. I look back and see my father's shadow running down the stairs. My foot automatically slams on the gas.

"Rae, why are we leaving?" Asks Melvin. She looks on the verge of tears as I peal off down the street.

"No time for questions Melvin. Jennifer, call the police and tell them Trigon Scathe is at our house. Tell them that he is armed and has broken into the house." I yell as I speed around a corner. We continue to drive with Jennifer calling the police.

"Rae, they want to hear from you." Jennifer says as she hands me the phone. I grab it and put it to my ear while navigating through the trails that I know by heart.

"Yes?" I question into the phone.

"Is this Rachel Roth/Scathe?" Asks a panicking operator.

"Yes, that's me." I reply hurriedly. I swerve out of the way of a red mustang and and speed up ever so slightly.

"Is Trigon still at the house?" Asks a different operator. I roll my eyes at their stupidity, he obviously isn't. He is most likely trying to find me.

"He is probobly not. But he can't be further than one or two miles away. He is following my car, I am going to the nearest police station. I should be there in about four minutes." I answer with complete certainty.

"Okay we have a squad coming after you." The operator finishes with a click and the line dies. I hear whimpering and see Timmy crying in the back. I speed up even more and realize I'm a eighty-seven miles per hour. I navigate the streets with perfect ease and soon I am only a street away from the station. I look in my mirror and see a black hummer in my tail. This only makes me go faster. Soon, we fly into the parking lot and I park. I motion to my family to stay in the car and I grab my gun.

I step out of the car and see a pissed off man with shoulder length white hair and red eyes staring at me. I scowl and wrap the chains in my pocket around my fist.

"Honey, it's been to long." Trigon says in a sickly sweet voice that is utterly fake. I scowl, it's to be expected that he would break out of jail just to try and take over the opposing gang. Typical, it shouldn't surprise anyone.

"Your right it has, so have you been rotting away in jail like I would?" I ask in the most polite manner I can. This time it's him that's scowling.

"Hon, that's not how you treat your father is it?" He asked in a condescending tone. I hear multiple gasps behind me because I hadn't told them that a know gang leader and drug dealer was my father. It made me cringe when I saw the almost disgusted face Melvin gave me. Her parents had been killed by drug dealers, from my dads gang none the less.

"Are you gonna do something or are you gonna continue ruining my standpoint on life?" I ask in a pissed off tone when on the inside I'm crying. He had just caused my family not to trust me with one sentence compared to the nearly ten years I had spent with them. Slowly I turn to them and mouth leave. Jennifer gives me a dirty look and picks up to of the kids and runs. Karen glares as she picks up Teether. I feel silent tears stream down my face as I see her flip me and my father off.

I pick up my gun and throw it at my dad. I'm done with this life. I'm finished. I run away and here alarms going off in the distance. I pick up speed as I run towards the place I used to go for happiness. I reach it just as my legs give out. I sit on the bench and stare at the broken windows. It wasnt that long ago that a earthquake ruined the area. It has been abandoned since. It made me think of the predicament I'm in. I had just been discovered. That only left lies to fend off of. It wasn't true that I'm a gang member, that was just a precautionary measure. The only gang members I ever interacted with were the undercover cops that weaved me into multiple arrests. In fact I'm more of a law abiding citizen than most. I was just stuck in a predicament that left me to the wolves. The buildings almost represented my life.

Every building was broken and crumbled except in the very middle where a select few where saved. They are in a alleyway on the sides. There is a old coffee shop where you can still see the dirty cups in what used to be soapy water and now is air. On the other side is a barber shop. The chairs siting, uncovered and a old radio in the corner dead from old age. It reminds me of a song.

"I see trees of green, red roses too.

I see them bloom, for me and you.

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."

I walk further down the preserved alley. I see a dacaying dacare, it still has a rocking horse and a set of children's books on the inside. It still has the colorful block letters that read 'Ginnie's daycare' on the window. I smile through my tears when I think of the little kids that once called this their own personal playground. My eyes shift to the other side where there is a garden shop. It has old, damp packets of seeds and green and blue walls.

"I see sky's of blue, and clouds of white.

The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night.

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."

The tops of the houses are littered with birds and overgrown plants. Soon I hear the songbirds repeat my melody. They make a sweet and quiet sound that is so beautiful Id feel like a criminal for not continuing. I slowly reach my destination, a small smile spreads across my face.

"The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky.

Are also on the faces, of people going by.

I see friends shaking hands, saying 'how do you do'.

They're really saying, 'I love you.

I smile as I open the door to my favorite place in the whole world. It's a abandoned music store. Almost fully preserved. I sit down at the piano and begin the melody.

"I hear baby's cry, I watch them grow.

They'll learn much more, than I'll ever know.

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.

Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world."

I slowly finish the piano melody and a smile creeps onto my face as I swipe away my tears. Everything will be okay. I'll be fine. I stand up and walk over to the violin and began to play Mendelssohn Violin Concerto. I begin slowly and speed up as the song goes on. I close with a bow to the imaginary audience. I run over to the fallen cello and begin to strum some random chords until I find a good ryrhym. I play expertly as I close my eyes. The beautiful sounds bring me back to my days with my mother. The preforming and singing and dancing. The beautiful lifestyle of an average girl with the preforming abilities of a star. It was the dream until the accident came. I lost interest in reliving the memories and I sat down at the old drum set. I pounded out a quick pattern and sped up until it sounded like a concert. I pounded the bass drum as I finished with fitness that only came naturally.

I stood and walked around the small shop once again. It had been years since I walked the well worn floors. Yet, then I had worn clean shoes and the room had been alive with devoted musicians having a great time with their instruments. We were all a big family back then. I really miss it. I soon stood infront of one of my favorite instruments, the guitar. I strummed a few chords and started to play _Hello, Goodbye by the Beatles_

"You say yes, I say no.

You say stop, I say go go go.

You say goodbye, and I say hello

hello hello

I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello.

hello hello.

I stop singing as I see a young bird fly through the broken window. It lands on the piano and is followed by a squirrel that crawls through a hole in the door. It jumps onto a drum. I laugh as a raccoon stumbles over to a trumpet and paws at the still shiny brass. Slowly a fox slips in and jumps un on to the cello. A baby white tailed deer walks nimbly through the open doorway and sits down by a clarinet. The fawns mother sits down by a French horn. A brown bear cub walks in and sits down on my feet. All the animals expectantly look at me. I smile and play a sweet melody.

"Well I heard there was a secret chord,

that david played and it pleased the lord.

But you don't really care for music do you?

Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth

the minor fall the major lift.

The baffled king composing hallelujah.

Hallelujah

hallelujah

hallelujah

hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to her kitchen chair

she broke your throne she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the hallelujah"

I finished on a soft note. And looked up to see all the animals softly staring at me as if I was a special thing to be cherished. I slowly set down the guitar and moved over to a rug in the corner. I laid down, and as I did I felt something warm on my back. The mama bear had come and laid next to me. The cub laid on my feet. The doe stretched out above my head as the raccoon laid on my stomach as he played with my chains. I quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep that was filled with a warm sound of breathing.

 **Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed. I think I'm gonna make this a major twist and have it be a whole new story. Please review, the more you review the more I write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, I don't own the titans or anything else mentioned in this story. I apologize if it is too short, I have been at a loss for ideas for this story. I will continue writing only if I get ideas. So please, comment. If I don't get more comments I will probobly run out of ideas.**

 **Raven pov.**

Slowly my eyes are exposed to the ligh drifting through the cracked windows of the old music shop. I raise my hand to the warmth on my stomach. I see the small raccoon sleeping soundly. I laugh lightly at the content look on its face from the chains held tightly in its grip. The motion awakens the animals and they sleepily stand up. The young doe looks at me expectantly. I smile as I realize what they want. I get to my feet and walk to the flute. I begin to play a soft melody.

A baby bird flys through the window and chirps along to the tune. Its mother and father join in. The light and airy sounds sound wonderful with the flute, the perfect combination. The young bird pipes up with a high pitched and wonderful note that puts professionals to shame. I play softer to give it a spotlight. The thumping of the tabla becomes present and all eyes shift to a group of mice jumping up and down on the drums. The spotlight soon shifts to the string bass where a old badger is rubbing his head along the strings.

The bear cubs stand and prance around the other animals. They raise their front legs and begin to do what can only be described as a ballroom dance. All the animals find instruments to play as my flute solo becomes apparent. I burst into a improvised solo. The dancing increases as I join in. I sway to the beat of the bongos as I jump from instrument to instrument. A young lizard climbs onto my head to get a better look. I laugh as I dance along. All the animals seem to understand that here we have fun, dance, and sing. All rules of the wild aren't regarded. We enjoy ourselves.

I run to the stand and set my flute down. I waltz my way to a corner where a broom lays. I rush back and begin to sweep the floor boards as the string bass becomes louder. I jump to the windows and clear the cobwebs. The sudden light does nothing to the music. The mice jump along the piano as if they were created by Mozart. The violin screams in the most pleasant way as a owl plucks a string louder and louder.

The spinning of my broom makes its way to a corner where a sink and stove are. The lonely and dusty dishes suddenly showered with water as the music becomes more fast paced. One young bear brings me a container of soap from a abandoned cabinet. I fill the almost overflowing sink with the suds. Automatically I scrub the dishes as I hum along to the unknown tune.

Towels are pulled from a long since abandoned drawer. The dishes slowly dried and stacked on a old standup table. As I finish I notice a new tune being played, this one more fast paced. I walk over to a baby bunny. The young bunny jumps into my arms. The little bunny snuggled up to my arm as the other animals play even louder. All of a sudden a crash comes from the other side of the room. A wolf had opened up a door that no one else had seen. Inside it had a large bed, furniture, and other necessities. There was even another door that opened into a bathroom. The room seems completely preserved.

"Well, this is convenient. Also slightly ironic. Nice." I state happily. Quickly taking another look around I walk towards the bed. It looks old, worn, and soft. As I turn I see a slight shine from the far corner. As I walk towards it I relize it is what looks like a bracelet. Once I finally reach it I realize it is golden with dark red orbs on the side. It is quite beautiful, so I slip it onto my wrist. It, surprisingly fits perfectly. I walk out of the room to look over what I have here.

"Not much but, it'll do." I say confidently. I run over to a corner where a large amount of broken plywood is. Looking around the room I spot some rusty nails in the corner. I grab the and the plywood to cover up all holes.

After minutes of trying I realize I am going to need actual supplies if I am going to make this place live able, even if for a couple days.

"That means I'm going to need compound, paint, and drywall." I remark absentmindedly. As I get ready to leave I relize I am going to need to get necessities as well. "Let's add on clothes, food, and toiletries." I say quickly. Slowly I exit the store. As I look around I realize just how far into the woods I had gone. It would be a long walk to get to the store.

"Well, I better start now." I sigh as I begin my trek.

 **RedX pov.**

Where had Sunshine gone? Everyone is looking for her. That is, except for her family. All I can see is them glaring at anyone who even mentions her name. I wonder why... we'll there is one of them, might as well find out.

"Excuse me?" I question as she passes. I see her turn around and look at me, this one has the pink eyes.

"Who are you, cutie?" She questions with a gleam in her eye as she approaches me. I don't know why but Rae instantly comes to mind. Why am I thinking about sunshine when a girl is flirting with me, I should enjoy this!

"Names Jason, now I have a question for you." I state while trying to get myself under control again. Why do I keep thinking of Rae!? I'm supposed to be a playboy, right? Yes, I'm a playboy. I need to flirt with someone it will get me back on track!

"What kind of question?" The girl asks while 'innocently' slightly pulling her shirt down so I can see the top of her _generous_ chest. Stop thinking of Rae! You know what this feels wrong I just need to ask and leave, I must be getting a fever.

"Why are you unhappy with Rae, and where is she?" I ask quickly before my resolve breaks. I see her instantly get a look of pure hate on her face. She looks seething.

"'Rae' has gone missing ever since her _father_ showed up and proved how fake she was. She couldn't handle it and ran away. She is such a coward!" The girl says before she storms away. I need to find Rae and ask her about this. I walk out of school and go to my car. I notice a scratch leading to the bed of the truck. I look into it and find the entire back destroyed with a note. I pick it up to find out who decided to trash my ride.

 _Apologies,_

 _We didn't think that this was your car,_ _we thought it was ours._

 _Once again, Sorry._

Well, I'm going to need some paint.

 **Thanks for reading! Once again please comment any ideas you have for a ending or just little imputs. I have no idea where this story will go so please, if you have a idea you want in here, comment!**


End file.
